Mario
M&L,W&W : The Chaos (or just Mario & Luigi, Wario & Waluigi : The Chaos) is an RPG that involves Mario trying to find Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. He then journeys to the Chaos Altar to fix the chaos and find out what's wrong with it. Gameplay Controls A - Jump B - Hammer, Talk, Trigger X - Trigger a special (if near Power Flower), Attack (in-battle only), Spell (in-battle only), Guard (in-battle only) Y - Run D Pad - Camera Scroll, Choose Attacks (in-battle only), Choose options (Menu only) Circle Pad - Move, Choose Attacks (in-battle only) L - Camera Scroll Left-Up, Switch Characters from left (menu) R - Camera Scroll Right-Up Switch Characters from right (menu) Start - Pause, Skip cutscenes Select - Leave menu, Bosses ' - Optional bosses Q - Bosses that need Quest Items to battle it F''' '''- Final Boss FT - Final True Bosses that only will be battled once 100% is active #Chaos Orb #KAOS - Q #Weegee - Q #Dark Mario #Chaos Lord - F #Lord Faragus - FT #Mega Mole Pirate' #The Kanadian Brothers' #Fall Orb' #Big Dry Guy' Unlockable Characters Luigi - Unlocked by Defeating the Kanadian Brothers Wario - Unlocked by Defeating the Fall Orb Waluigi - Unlocked by Defeating Big Dry Guy Character Abilities Mario - Can spin jump after jumping Luigi - Has bonus speed, can flutter after jumping Wario - More defense, is heavy meaning Wario only jumps heavier Waluigi - Has weak defense, Can Jump higher, and has the long jump ability, the springs represent Waluigi's Springs, if used, he can jump to hard-to-reach Places Beta Elements Mario & Luigi, Wario & Waluigi : The Chaos/Beta Elements, in the E3 Demo trailer, a enemy depicted as a unnamed Enemy Orange Drill with golden teeth appear, but didn't made it in the game Modes Story Mode - The main mode of this game VS Mode - requires connection, in this mode, there are unlockable characters - Blooper (unlocked by beating the game), Koopa (unlocked by beating the game), Bowser (unlocked by possibly beating all the 4 optional boss), the 4 Brothers, Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi are playable, there are possibly 4 arenas, the arenas are : Mario Bridge, Luigi's Mansion, Wario's Castle, Waluigi's Stadium Minigame Mode - a mode that lets you play minigames, there are unlockable minigames, they are unlocked while you progress through Story Mode Chapters Prolouge Episode 1 : The O'l Green Plains Episode 2 : The Wild Factory Episode 3 : Did I miss the Goombalypse? Episode 4 : Pokey Mayhems Episode 5 : The Final Of All Lands Epilouge : End Episode 6 : Lord of All destruction These chapters introes are similar to Paper Mario series chapters introes Trivia *Some places or characters from other series might appear as cameos or might be mentioned in this game like an example : a toad with red and blue spots in toad town talks about a hero by the name Link who saved Hyrule from Ganondorf Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games